


Yes

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy answers Adam's Poetry question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo)[**kissbingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo) , [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo) , and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Yes

 _I want to stick my tongue down your throat_

Tommy stared at the words spelled out on the little fridge in the bus. His heart pounded and his mouth went dry. He knew they were meant for him and he knew exactly who had put them there. A few cities back some fan had given Adam one of those magnetic poetry sets. Ever since he'd been leaving little notes for Tommy on the fridge. Nobody ever said anything – well, Neil would roll his eyes and Sasha would laugh, but mostly they all just waited to see what Tommy would answer back. This was the first time the message had been so explicit.

Tommy glanced around nervously before opening the drawer and pulling the box out, looking through the words and letters. He frowned a little, frustrated because he couldn't think of what to say and even if he could, he was sure he'd never find the right words in this stupid little box. He sighed and sat down at the table, spilling out the magnets in front of him. He stared at the words scattered over the tabletop, wondering how he could compose them into a sentence that would answer Adam's question and yet not embarrass him too badly. But each word seemed more intimate than the first. Words like - _want, whisper, explore, touch, passion, delicious, hunger, linger, naked, pleasure, caress, squeeze, hard, finger._

"Fuck," Tommy muttered, dropping a hand to his lap and rubbing his palm over his rapidly hardening erection. The images the fucking magnets were putting in his head were just too much. He turned to stare at the message on the fridge. Adam was definitely calling him out, stepping the game up a bit. He swallowed hard and looked back at the words in front of him. Well, two could play that game and if Adam didn't care if the others knew, well then neither did he.

Except he stared at the words and couldn't think of anything to say – well, nothing that wasn't graphic anyway. There were more words like _lap, sit, devour, glisten, kiss, blow, touch, tantalize, rhythm, wild_ and _sex._ He shifted again, his dick pressing painfully against his zipper as he thought about sitting naked in Adam's lap and letting himself be devoured by him. But he couldn't put any of that up on the fridge, not for all of them to see. No, that was something for Adam and Adam alone. Only Adam got to see him undone like that, only Adam got to see him surrender completely.

Tommy stared at the words in front of him again before sweeping them into his hand and putting them back in the box. He was just about to put the box away when one final word caught his eye. He pulled it out and stared at it. So small, just three letters, and yet there it was, the one thing he could say that would answer Adam's question and not embarrass him too much in front of the others. He smiled to himself as he palmed the word and closed the box. Once the box was put away, he walked over to the fridge and stared at Adam's message one more time before sliding his answer underneath it. His fingers lingered on the word before he turned and walked away with a smile on his face.

 _Yes_

  
 ****

The End


End file.
